Electrocardiograms, commonly referred to as either ECGs or EKGs, are obtained from a patient as a diagnostic aid. They are often obtained as part of a routine physical exam conducted in a doctor's office. They are also obtained by emergency medical personnel on-site when responding to emergency runs initiated by a patient or concerned individual. A reliable reading is obtained if the personnel administering the test properly positions electrodes on the patient's chest. This can be challenging in an emergency situation given the circumstances under which the test is administered.
My U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,995,861 and 6,141,575 describe precordial overlays which address the need for a quick and accurate positioning of electrodes on a patient. The precordial overlay is an elongated band shaped for positioning on a patient's chest and further includes electrodes. The elongated band has cut-outs. A plurality of electrodes are specially configured as slidable electrode assemblies. They are mounted in the cut-outs. The elongated band allows for an approximate positioning of electrodes on the patient's chest and the manner of mounting allows a sliding of each assembly with its associated electrode to a precise chest location.
The patented precordial overlay has gained acceptance in emergency medical units and departments across the country. Greater efficiencies, though, are always desired in manufacturing products and in using products regardless of the industry. Such is the case with my precordial overlay. In accord with this general need, there has now been developed a precordial overlay which is more quickly manufactured in a form which can be packaged and transported. The resultant assembly is unalterable in the package, yet is swiftly disassembled on-site for use. Economic savings are achieved in manufacturing. Time savings are achieved by on-site emergency medical personnel. The savings are achieved without a sacrifice in quality or reliability of the overlay.